


Untitled Poem

by mrsjang1990



Series: poems for Mr. Lambert [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glamberts
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, fanart poetry, for Adam Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjang1990/pseuds/mrsjang1990





	Untitled Poem

Music allured me to you  
Falling to each beat and melody so true  
Now my mind's hanging to you  
Escapin' the reality's hurtful truth

I never want to look back  
To the world's hurtful shock  
Now it's to walk a new track  
Trying to free from the past's lock.

Arrivin to a new world  
A place like paradise unfold  
A perfect place where love grows  
And happiness overflows

This is our nation,  
A place called 'GlamNation'  
A place where there's no condemnation,  
Equality flows all around its subordinations.

The nation's ruler was Adam Lambert,  
and his people were called Glamberts  
In this Glamnation they thrive,  
With glitz,glitter and glamour they survive.


End file.
